Cult of Blood:New Era of Vampires
by cultofblood
Summary: My own vampire story, nothing to do with twilight whatsoever.


I own this plot and story, characters, all that stuff.

Chapter 1

Dominique's POV

My life begins at the top of the world, literally. I'm in charge of the North Pole school and the seven chosen ones of our supernatural world. Reality is more fantasy than you think. The life I've lived has shown me that and more.

We the people of the vampire world have formed the Cult of Blood to keep the existence of the supernatural a secret. It is a tedious thing to keep in line but the few numbers of our kind will keep it easily in our palms. All vampires are not to create new ones in hopes that our race will eventually diminish. Our existence will decrease over time by natural causes and we will then leave Earth to defend for it self but right now we shall protect the Earth however we can.

The chosen ones are to keep their personal continent in balance. The North America continent is to keep America free and Canada tame. The South American continent is to let the natural life thrive and let cultures mix. The same instructions are for Europe and Africa. The Asian continent is to keep North Korea America not nuclear and Japan neutral. The Australian continent is to let their spirits roam free and alive. The Antarctic continent is to keep the place deserted and different from the rest of the world.

Our world is kept in balance by the Chosen Ones and the Leader, they keep society from crumbling, and the world from dying. They are the key to keeping our world genuine and everlasting, as they are in their hearts.

Jenna, our North American Chosen One, a miracle and so was Chosen. She was bitten by the Leader, the Leader found her blood irresistible. Only after her blood had been completely drained and she dead, had the miracle began. After the Leader had mourned at the death she'd caused, she lifted her eyes again to once more look at the body. When she looked up though, her eyes only saw the moonlight radiating from the dead girl's skin. It started to shape again and grow taller and skinnier. The air that had been tinted with blood now suddenly smelt like freshness. That only happened when one was Chosen. As the Leader looked before her eyes the small lifeless body now stood up and started to form human like features. Although her features were to beautiful to be a normal human's. As her features began to sharpen and start to stun the very eyes set on it, the change was completed. The girl standing before the Leader now had stunningly scarlet eyes and a sharp chin that defined her shoulder length, blond hair. Her hair had moonlight colored streaks that ran through the soft haven of light. She stood a little taller that the Leader and had slender arms and legs. The cloths she had been wearing while the Leader had fed on her were gone. Now in their place was a scarlet red dress that left the Leader breathless. It went down to her knees and showed off her sharp shoulder. The girl's eyes were unfocused and let the Leader know she was being assigned. When a new vampire is being assigned, that means the supreme one is telling them what their purpose in their new life was. The Supreme One rarely assigned a job to a specific vampire but it does happen.

As Jenna's eyes began to dimly focus, she was aware of a pair of violet eyes staring at her intently. Her eyes sharpened their gaze and saw the young women starting at her.

Jenna's POV

I found my voice; it showed my shock and alertness,

"What happened?" I asked her with a controlled expression. I last remember pain, oblivion, and then nothing.

She was still staring at me strangely. Like I had just fallen from heaven and I was an angel.

"You have changed." She whispered awe in her voice. What the hell was she talking about?

"I mean you have turned into one of my kind." She looked at me knowingly, like I knew what she was talking about. I had only one thing on my mind.

"Do you happen to have any . . ." I didn't know what I wanted. My stomach was grumbling though and I was more thirsty than a dehydrated lost desert man.

"Blood?" She asked me. I was shocked. Why would she expect me to want blood? Then it hit me, because I did want to drink some blood.

My brain instantly put it together. My blood thirst, her beauty, the way she said I was one of her.

"You made me a vampire?" I asked hesitantly. I mean come on, their only part of the supernatural. I actually meant it to come out as a joke but my tone was all serious.

"Bright and Chosen, you'll definitely be put on a continent." What was she talking about.

"So is that a yes or no?" I asked impatiently. My brain seemed to be accepting this too fast. Then I remembered the voice that had talked to me out of nothingness.

_Jenna, you are to guard the North American Continent. I will give you above normal abilities that will set you apart from normal vampires. Use your automatic responses and they shall lead you to the right choices in life. _

"Yes, you are a Chosen vampire." She looked at me intently.

"Huh?" My brain was trying to figure out what she meant by chosen.

"You're special. You have been Chosen to guard North America if I'm correct?" She looked at me for the answer. Before I knew what she was talking about I nodded.

"Come we must get you blood first." I noticed I was starting to stager against the wall.

The women started to approach me and my body slumped onto the floor. I tried to get over the shock and get back up. What was she going to do with my blood problem? Also, how the heck was I supposed to get blood while I was immobilized?

The answer was soon clear to me as I felt her ice cold hand press against my palm.

She closed her eyes and muttered something inaudible. I closed my eyes involuntarily as I started to move. It was involuntary as I jerked around like I was in a rank 4 hurricanes.

I opened my eyes as I felt the world stop spinning. I leapt away from the women still holding my hand I looked around. I was in a room with many people who were . . . stunningly beautiful.

Chapter 2

Kirsten's POV

"And were clear, that's a rap." A man shouted in Japanese off set I took off my headphones and walked out of the voice-recording studio.

My name is Kirsten Kuran. I am the voice over for Japanese's most famous manga animation series, Spellbound Heart I am the main character who is a vampire with a cursed heart

Sheti is the most famous vampire in the world. She plays the independent ranger in a lonely vampire world.

Kind of like me, I'm mostly alone with no family or close friends in the real world. There is no one I trust, no parents I can love, I don't even have any friends to hate. I've been in this miserable, solitary world for as long as I could remember.

As I walked out of the recording studio, something moved in the shadows. I quickly spun around, only to feel something smack into my forehead. I didn't cry out, I'd felt worse pain. From the corner of my eye, the shadow move again.

"Kirsten· sama! Are you all right?" Cherry, one of my co·stars stepped back, she'd been the one that had ran blindly into me.

"It is only a small bruise, I'll be fine." I assured her as she repeatedly apologized.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, Kirsten-sama. Would you like some tea at my beach house?" She asked me. She had a beach house a few blocks away from mine; she'd also tried to get to know me as a friend for many months now.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go over my script again tonight We cannot afford to delay the shows with any more mistakes." I keep pushing Cherry away though, even before the fame I didn't have many, if even, any friends.

"Um, that is fine, Kirsten- sama." I hated that they were so hesitant around me. It didn't help that every single person I met addressed me with -Sama. She walked in the direction of her beach house, she didn't look back, not that I was watching.

I started to walk toward mine.

Thoughts rolled through my mind. At the age of nineteen, I was famous as the bible and Shakespeare, but I had no people who I could call a close friend.

"What's your problem with people?" The movement in the darkness spoke. "No auto graphs on studio grounds." I told him. I kept walking not even checking to see what he looked like. He suddenly stepped out of the shadows from in front of me, even though he'd just spoken from behind me moments before.

I blinked. He was very handsome, and he looked European. The problem was, he was like a perfect person. His face was incredible, and his clothes were neat and expensive looking. The marvelous impossibility factor of his looks was his skin. His skin was giving off a light like the moon.

'T m a guest" He was walking to me but I was frozen and not able to move. It almost felt impossible that someone as handsome as him was even talking to me I wasn't going to let him intimate me though.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness." I apologized.

"It is quite alright, Kirsten-sama." He looked at me. Something was hidden in his gaze though, like a teasing look.

"Whose guest are you?" _I _questioned, I hadn't seen him on set earlier. "Yours." He held out a visitor card.

Visitor name: Yuki Taksugi Accompanying: Kirsten Kuran

"You weren't with me when I came though." I stated. "How did you get passed the guards?"

"We talked, I had my sources." He hinted mysteriously, well he tried to. 'That may be true that you talked to them, but I would've been notified if my visitor came."

"Maybe he forgot" It was a question; he knew the guard had forgotten. He gave me a I-can-do-something-you-don't-know-about look.

"Rich never forgets." I started to walk in the direction of my beach house again, I wasn't interested in talking with this man.

He was in front of me in less than a second. It almost scared me, almost. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He put a hand around my shoulder, it didn't feel right.

"Don't touch me!" I jerked out of his grip, or at least tried to. He was very

strong. He smiled a blinding smile at me.

That wouldn't help him I wasn't charmed easily. "I said, LET GO!" He pulled me closer to him.

"Why do you reject kindness?" He asked it shocked me. "I don't reject it." I mumbled quietly. It was true in a way.

"But you have no one in your life. Not even one of the millions that you charmed by your acting and looks. Not even by me." He almost sounded sad, but it was just a monotone voice.

Like I've said before, to have someone you love, or even have a piece of you heart, and lose them . . . It had happened to me many times.

"Why do you care?" I asked him. He looked at me. There now was clear sadness in his eyes.

"Because I've fallen to the level of being one of your fans." He hugged me gently. I stiffened; the hug was uncomfortable to me.

"Please stop." I knew better than to try to break free. He released me; it felt like a reluctant action.

"I can see that I can not melt your heart, it has been threw to much pain." He let go of me I relaxed. "You may go, I'm sorry for bothering your." He walked away and I watched as his shape melted into the darkness.

He was only one of the many people who'd tried to melt my heart, I reminded myself.

He managed to melt me a little though. I had no answer to that. I walked

away.

Alexander's POV

She does have an ice cold heart

As I walked away from her I could still her thoughts, he melted me a little. I smiled, she was remembering about how nobody had caused warmth to be made in her heart for many years.

"Kirsten-sama, I will make you love again, even if it takes eternity." I vowed to the world and myself."

I would curse her so that I would have eternity, but love was something that was worth eternity. It was something no one was able to properly live without I would go and hide in the shadows of her house. When she started to dream, I would attack.

Kirsten's POV

I dreamed that night, as I always did.

It was about my past, a film in my mind that reminded my heart why it shouldn't love.

My nightmares always start with a fire, the fire in which everyone but I die. I wish I had though. My mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, first boyfriend, sister, dog, neighbor, best friend, they all died in the great fire. They all died in the great fire of my twelfth year of age. I could _tear _their screams outside of the building; the firefighters had had to strap me down to treat my burns properly.

Quickly right after the fire is put out and the bodies of the pe0ple I know are carried out, my dream moves on. It moves on to the NIU shooting when I transferred to a foreign university. My new boyfriend and best friend got shot. Brad's body is lying on top of me, dead. He shielded me as soon as the guy had started shooting the gun.

His blood started to seep onto my clothes. Brad and Crystal were both the only people that had helped me get over the fire. Now they were dead and the fire attacked me again.

Then it showed me flying back to Japan, alone. There was pain in my heart, and also my neck. It was real.

"Ouch!" I sat up in my foam bed. Something was dropping out of my window as I grabbed my neck. Something warm and wet was dripping down my neck, and there was that smell. I didn't give a second thought to the person that had climbed out my window, as I realized what the liquid was. Blood. I sniffed it, my blood. I liked the smell, I licked my blood, and it tasted good.

I jumped up.

Something was wrong, blood, I liked the smell, I also liked the taste. My mind immediately thought of Sheti, a vampire. I was a vampire.

I ran to my mirror. Just as I expected, a breath-taking version of me looked back.

I'd become my character, no a more beautiful version of my character. My skin glowed like the moon, even in the darkness of my large bedroom. My usually light brown bushy hair had turned bamboo straight and was jet black. It was a very good imitation of a single sheet of black silk. My hair had used to be short, now it was down to my fingertips.

The nightclothes I'd been wearing had disappeared; in their place was a dress. It was a moonless night, dark purple- blue, with a million sparkles. The sparkles were all tiny diamonds embedded in delicate platinum sets. The dress was long enough that it barely touched the floor with slits up the side that let my legs move freely.

On my dainty feet were dainty black high heels with ankle straps. The straps of the shoes were also embed with diamonds.

Before I could do a further inspection my bedroom went out of focus. Instead of being in my dark room, I stood in a dimly lit misty place. There was a man standing in front of me. He reminded me much of~) because of his appearance, uncommonly gorgeous.

"Kirsten Kuran, you are truly lonely, aren't you?" He spoke in a knowing voice.

"Yes I am." I couldn't lie to him for some reason.

"In the near future you will see the one who created you again. He will fill the emptiness in your heart, if you let him, and he will not be able to die very quickly." I'd just been about to suggest that.

"Who is he and why is it him though?" I asked. He looked at me again with a knowing look.

"Do you not know already?" Not that I knew him- oh the heart melting

one.

"Yes him, before you return to your world though, listen to my words closely." His voice forced me to look into his bottomless eyes. "Kirsten, I've Chosen you to be the protector of Asia. The whole continent's safety and peace rests in your palms. Use your heart to guide your decisions. The powers I will give you will be most devastating, but you'll use them for the best. Until we meet again, Kirsten-sama." I was still thinking about how him calling me -sama had sounded. It felt like he was too powerful to be looking up to me. Instead, I felt like I should be looking up to him.

I was back in my room, someone entered behind me. With a though I caused them to cease moving. So this is what that guy meant by new devastating powers. I turned around to see that I 'd frozen one women and three of her guards, I could see in their minds that they were together.

"Let us go." The women's voice appeared in my head. I wasn't shocked. "My name is Dominique Starr, I'm Leader of the vampire world." She explained to me, more like boasting actually. "I could sense that we had a new vampire in our world." That was how she'd arrived quickly.

"Fine I'll let you go, but not your puppy dogs." I let her go, big mistake, on her behalf.

'She had tried to use her powers to immobilize me. My powers were able to put up an automatic shield though, and I immobilized her again.

"You don't understand, I have to paralyze you so that I can carry you to the Cult of Blood." With her mind she showed me a place in the North Pole with many beautiful peo- vampires.

"Fine I'll see you there." I tried to do what I thought would make me move, and closed my eyes. When I next opened my eyes, I was standing in front of the Cult of Blood temple, that's when I let the lady and guys go.

Dominique's POV

"Why is she able to oppose me?" I demanded of the Supreme One.

"You said that I would be the strongest vampire on Earth I screeched at him. We were having a private conversation in my mind.

''Yes at the time of your creation you were, but that was a thousand years ago!" He was exasperated at my anger. "You couldn't have meant that I would let you be the most powerful vampire forever? Did you?" His tone made me feel ashamed.

"No Supreme One, I'm sorry at my selfishness, but you could've told me that I had a time limit!" I yelled at him again.

"I expected you to be happy that you even got such a high role in my vampire empire! Also, she will be not be able to die, if you poison, drown, burn, slaughter her, she'll just come back to life stronger. If you even lay a finger or scratch on her in anything other than a war, you'll find yourself in a prison of my choice." He threatened me, anger in his tone.

"When I promoted you from Chosen to Leader you agreed that you'd never fight to stay in power." He reminded me, my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I learned my lesson, Supreme One." He heard the sincerity in my voice. "Good, or else Kirsten will replace you as Leader of the Cult of Blood and vampire world." With those words he disappeared, and with him my sincerity.

I returned to my force of Hunters.

"Come, let us greet Kirsten at the North Pole." I told them warmly. All the menace was locked away in my inner self for later.

Chapter 3

Alexander's POV

How can he be so good looking? I was asking myself as I walked into a room full of lovesick girls. They all surrounded one guy that stood in the middle of the room.

I was at a writer's convention in Rome. I, Alexander Duran, the author of the famous Calling Danger series, was always acknowledged when I walked into a room. Today though, all the girls were all clustered around a good looking guy in the middle of the room. With a closer look I could identify him as William Sterling. Oh, that guy, I thought. He was a newly famous writer that had a marvelous vampire series. It was so vivid and real, I could say he was the best supernatural writer I have ever known alive. It was almost like he was writing from first hand accounts. He called it the Cult of Blood. It was great. He is also outrageously handsome so that many ladies fall over their feet whenever they meet him.

"Oh, hello Alex my old friend." William called to me.

"It's Alexander." I mumbled. We weren't friends.

"Right Alexander. Would you care to meet some of my fans?" He waved to the crowd of all the females in the room..

"No, I wouldn't want to upset their hopes of being with you." I shook my head. I also didn't want to get close to him. He reminded me to much of one of his characters.

He reminded me of the main vampire character, Charles William.

I knew it was ridiculous that he would be a vampire because come on, they aren't even real, but still, he had a dangerous aura to him.

"They wouldn't be disappointed, would they?" He looked at the group of girls and women.

"Yes we would!" They all shouted to him.

"See?" He ignored them.

"Like I said many years ago, I don't trust you." I walked back out of the room.

William's POV

How'd he figure it out? I've got to change his mind. I pushed the ugly hags off me.

"Excuse me ladies, I think you've all upset my friend." I used my power to make them forget they'd saw me after I'd left the room.

"Hey, Alexander, wait up!" I ran up to him. He ignored me, but in his mind I could tell he was getting closer to confronting me about my true nature.

"Go away. Talk to your groupies about all your girls, I won't listen." He walked into a deserted hallway and turned top face me.

"Come on Alex, don't be like that." He glared at me, fright in his eyes. If he was guessing right about what I was, and he was right, then I could rip his head off with my fangs.

"Its Alexander." I shouldn't have tried to joke with him.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him cutting to the chase, not that I didn't know why he disliked me.

"You're exactly like your character." He spit at me.

"Like Johnny? Yeah, I have the looks." I straightened my tux to emphasize my point. He got mad very quickly.

"I meant the vampire." I quieted with a dull face.

"Why do you think that?" I asked quietly. I tried to add a smile to make it jokingly, but that was a mistake.

"Ah! You have fangs!" He jumped like a foot in the air. I quickly closed my mouth and scolded myself; I'd forgotten the fake human teeth in my hotel room. All my teeth were sharp as razors without them.

"No I don't. Their just fake, for the whole vampire author thing." I tried to get it past him. He was very sharp.

"You're a vampire!"

Alexander's POV

"You're a vampire!" I had all the evidence. The fangs, unearthly looks, and the vivid books that could only be written from first hand experience, they could only add up to one thing, William Sterling was a vampire.

"No I'm not! Your being ridiculous!" He told me, there was panic in his voice though. I wasn't a hundred percent sure but close to it.

"You have a amazing description of vampires, the looks could have been done by a plastic surgeon and still not be half as good, your teeth are also to pointy to be normal." I ticked them off on my fingers.

"One, I have a great imagination, two, my plastic surgeon is the gentics from my mother and father, and third, the fangs are fake!" Yeah, he could prove the fangs part simply.

"Fine, then take them out." I crossed my arms waiting.

"I can't!" He immediately said. When I raised my eyebrow he quickly added, "Because they're glued in." I could heart the lie in his voice.

"I'm not lying!" He shut up.

"I never said you were." I looked at him; my eyebrows were still raised in question.

"Um…" He didn't answer.

"I knew it! You're a vampire." He didn't object.

A sudden pain brought me down to my knees. It seared through my heart and across my chest. Then it was gone. I lay there panting on the ground. I looked up to see shock on William Sterling's face.

"You've changed, by imagination." He whispered in shock. I knew what he was talking about, it was in his book, imagination, and changing. If you believed that some one was a vampire so strongly and you were right, you turned into a vampire. It was a natural occurrence that was created to protect the existence of vampires.

The world suddenly changed. It actually only disappeared, a mist settled over my eyes. There was a man standing in front of me, he wasn't William, but he was of the same origin, a vampire.

"What the-?" He answered my question before I finished asking.

"You have been chosen to guard Europe. The existence of vampires has been protected for many years, but chosen ones like you keep it that way. Alexander, you shall have many abnormal vampire abilities, but use them only when your imagination tells you to." With those word he disappeared as the world reappeared.

"You were Chosen weren't you?" William asked me.

"Yes." I looked at him. Before I could ask anything of him, a woman appeared next to him.

I knew she was a vampire because of her otherworldly beauty. Her hair was like single strands of flames.

"You are Alexander I presume?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Hello Alexander, I am the Leader of the Cult of Blood." My jaw only could drop open. The Cult of Blood… That meant that she was the leader of the vampire world.

"That's right, I am." She smiled a dangerous smile at me.

Karen's POV

He still isn't telling me the whole truth. Every time I keep bringing up the subject I forget what I'm about to say, it's like someone messes with my mind every time the subject just appears in my mind.

I sat waiting for Ice in front o my school. I was in college but couldn't afford car insurance right now so I just had my boyfriend drive me around, he was learning on the other side of campus, so he told me.

Ice was very different from the people of my past relationships he was very handsome. It was almost like he could burn out a star just by looking at it. Of course that was impossible, but it felt like it. I wasn't able to comprehend why he liked me back though.

I was majoring in mythology at Yale University. In my courses I learned a lot about creatures that were thought, but not proven, to roam the Earth. Ice fitted one of those mystical creatures, except one thing, he didn't drink blood.

Of course I had to learn about vampires for my degree, I was a mythologist for crying out loud! Learning about the supernatural was the only thing I learned about. Going back to Ice . . .

I know many people would jump to a conclusion just because of his name, he's not a cold hearted person with icicles dripping off of his every word. His parents just were explores and they focused mostly around the Antarctic region.

"Hey Karen! It's starting to rain, come on!" I heard the beautiful unique voice of the most beautiful person alive. Even from a distance I could see his face, I also saw something glint in the distance. I got closer and saw what it was, there was a red liquid rolling down his chin, and a very sharp tooth pointing out of his mouth. Some people may have very sharp teeth, but his was very sharp. They were so sharp I would count them as fangs.

I wondered…

A sudden pain brought me down to my knees. Something was changing inside of me. A knife was flashing through my veins. Then it was over, it hadn't even been twenty seconds. Ice hadn't even seen me. I looked down at myself; I was wearing different clothes from a few seconds ago.

Suddenly my surroundings went out of focus and a man stood in front of me.

"Guard South America with your life Karen, if you don't great harm will come to it. Use your distinguished powers to protect it. Don't let yourself be controlled also," The really good looking guy took a breath, "Stay with Ice, he'll lead you through your new life as a vampire." WHAT?

With those word he disappeared, and my surroundings came back into focus.

"Karen!" Ice was running toward me, really fast. One second ago he'd been twelve feet away, now he was right in front of me.

"You're a vampire." I looked at him. He had a look of wonder and guilt in his eyes.

"Holy crap! You were chosen weren't you?" By distinguished powers, the guy gave me the ability to read people's minds, so I knew what he was talking about.

"South America." I answered his question before he asked.

"Doesn't make sense because you're an American but there's already and American Chosen One so that's probably why." I glared at him.

"You know you could've told me already that you're a chosen one too." As I'd suspected, Ice was a vampire, but he was also like me, he was chosen, a special vampire in a unique world. Vampires had a special collection of protectors that were in charge of independent continents they were Chosen Ones. Like me they were visited by the Supreme One at the time of their change and then were assigned a continent to guard.

"Well how would I've been able to tell you that when you would've been screaming and running away from me?" True, he knew I was the supernatural phobic type. We laughed as we both got the same incident into our minds. We had seen a movie and I'd fainted at the sudden appearance of a werewolf (I had no idea there would be any supernatural animals in this production, it was called Things in the Dark) and Ice had had to carry me out of the theater.

"We'll we have to head to the temple before Dominique gets here, she'll just make you freeze up and confused." Suddenly he froze up. I sensed something appear behind me. We turned in unison to she a women behind us. She was a vampire.

"Hello Karen, I am Dominique, Leader of the Cult of Blood and the vampire world." She shot dagger gazes at Ice and then I felt us both paralyzed. My eyes closed involuntarily and I felt a indescribable sensation. I felt the pressure on my limbs vanish as I opened my eyes. I gazed at a building that closely resembled the Parthenon.

"Welcome to the Cult of Blood." Dominique threw open the doors and we were greeted with a blast of cool air. I noticed something, many people surrounded us, and they were all vampires.

Dimitri's POV

I was cutting vegetables for my lunch tomorrow. I was being careful not to cut my fingers; I didn't want to have to wash blood off of my lunch.

There was a ring at the door.

I set the knife down and accidentally cut my finger.

"Shit." I muttered while grabbing a paper towel to cover the cut, it wasn't deep but it was bleeding a lot.

The door rang again.

"I'm coming." I told them. I walked toward the door.

"Hi Dimitri, long time no see." I opened the door to see an incredibly handsome man and dazzingly stunning lady standing on my porch.

"Hello Curtis, Amelia." I beckoned them in. It wasn't unusual for them to stop by at night they were just like that.

"Oh, nasty cut?" He asked me looking at the blood soaked towel. Amelia wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, vegetables." I heard him tell Amelia to wait in the car.

"Sorry," He told me when he noticed my questioning look." She's a little sensitive to blood, it can make her have a head ache." He followed me to the kitchen and sat in a chair as I did first aid on my hand.

"So, you in town for anything special?" I asked him. He and Amelia lived about two hundred miles away, they sometimes came on business and stopped by to say hello.

"We're going to see Amelia's business CEO about twenty miles west." He and Amelia worked as scientist.

"Want help with that?" He asked me. I was having trouble taping my hand. I waved him away.

"No, I can do it. Can you wash my knife though?" The knife was still caked with my blood.

"Sure, let me see that for a second." He held out his hand. I showed him the cut. It was swollen. As his hand reached over mine, a drop of blood fell from Curtis's finger tip. I saw a tiny paper cut on his finger.

"Shit." He jerked his finger away and looked at me in horror. I didn't realize why until a few moments later.

A searing pain slashed through my heart and across my chest, then it was suddenly over. I was on the floor of my kitchen as Curtis leaned over. He looked at me and whispered,

"Blood Fusion." I looked at him with a WTF on my face but suddenly he went out of focus, and a man appeared in front of me. He looked just like Curtis really smooth looking.

"Dimitri, do you know what has just happened to you?" I looked at him with the same expression I'd just given Curtis.

"You've turned into a vampire." You've got to be kidding me. What nonsense was this guy talking about?

"News flash, vampires don't exist." I looked at him with a face that said he belonged in a loony bin.

"Then you are saying that you don't exist. Why are you hungry for blood? Why are Curtis and Amelia so beautiful? They and you are vampires." I wasn't hungry for… I was hungry for blood.

"But Curtis or Amelia didn't bite me! How did I turn into a vampire then?" I asked him quickly embracing the truth.

"You were changed by a blood fusion. When Curtis's blood toughed yours, it mutated your blood into a vampire's." I thought it made sense but I didn't understand one thing.

"Why are you talking to me anyway, or am I just hallucinating?" I looked at him puzzled.

"You are here with me because I am choosing you to be a sacred Chosen One." He was losing me.

"There are special vampires in the supernatural world that are called Chosen Ones. There is one for each continent. They are sworn as protectors of their continent and to keep war, terrorism, and other disastrous things from happening to the world. I am choosing you for Australia. Your powers will be powerful but take care not to fall to the dark side." He disappeared and I saw Curtis, Amelia, and another beautiful women staring back at me.

"Hello Dimitri, I'm Dominique, leader of the Cult of Blood and the vampire world."

Kiah's POV

"Father, may I please go out, it has been months." I'd been kept in my room for many months due to the terrorism in our country. My gather was king of Africa and I was a target for the enemies, and yes that meant that I was Princesses Kiah. Being a princesses isn't all fun though if your being held in your room 24/7. My father looked at me in pity.

"I'm sorry, my fair daughter, but I must keep you inside castle walls where the terrorists won't be able to get you." He cupped one side of my face delicately. I was the only child of the king and queen so that made me a key target for terrorists, it didn't help that father was over protective.

"Please father, I haven't been to the city for a long time, it could've changed completely from what I know." I pointed out, yes it had been that long since I'd last seen the nearest village.

"Intruders!" The guards of our castle wall cried out. It had been a long time since those words had been said. My father and I rushed to my balcony window. Someone in Australian clothes was running through the doors, the person was very fast.

"Quickly Kiah! Go to the stables and grab wind. Run away from here with him." My father urgently told me.

"I'm sorry Kiah but I can't let you do that." The Australian wearing person stood in my doorway and blocked my way out. Father pulled out his dagger.

"You will not touch my daughter!" Father ran toward the incredibly good looking, fast, and invisible man. The man disappeared. He reappeared next to me.

"Say goodbye to your daughter, this is from Australia." He grabbed me and suddenly the room disappeared. My eyes closed and when I next opened them, I was in a plain.

"You will be my meal." He told me hungrily. I didn't have to ask him what he was doing as his teeth sank into my neck, a vampire. I didn't cry out, there would be no one to hear me. The pain was overwhelming, but it was fading. I realized it was death finally coming to collect it's trophy, me, the kidnapped princesses of Africa. I closed my eyes and let the darkness rush over me.

Dimitri's POV

I felt her go limp in my arms. I couldn't help it, I'd been hungry, and she'd been my assignment. I couldn't help but hear her last thoughts of helplessness in her mind. I'd made that possible. She was dead and would have only have lived twenty-two years of a life of a princesses.

Of course there was always reincarnation, but that had only ever happened once, to Jenna. I bent my head over and prayed for her soul to safely reach heaven, a girl that had died a helpless death didn't deserve hell. A sudden glowing caught my eye. I looked up to see the girl's body now only a figure shining like the moon. She laid there and was only a figure of moon shine, then it started to change. Her features were starting to be defined. Anyone would be able to see that she was beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes I was watching a reincarnation. As her featuers started to color into a mocha tan, her clothes now changed into a beautiful dress. It was thin strapped and backless. The fabric was the color of the setting sun, vibrant but soft shades of red, orange, and yellow, all metallic. The skirt part reached down to her knees. It let the metallic straps of her sandals show. The glowing faded to let her beyond perfect face be shown for the first time. Kiah blinked, her mind was in confusion.

"I see you have created a reincarnation vampire." I jumped, Dominique, the leader of us vampires jad appeared next to me. Figures, she could sence the creating of other vampires. I looked at Kiah again and saw that here eyes were unfocused and glazed over.

"She is being Chosen." Dominique whispered. "A Princesses being Chosen is unheard of." Kiah blinked, her eyes cleared and her eyes hardened into hardened glares. Her head turned so that she was directly glaring at me.

"You caused my father pain and grief." She lunged at me. She was fast as lightning. Her hands missed my throat only because the Leader immobilized her.

"I would prefer that you don't use your unique strength against my student. Hello Kiah, a princess of Africa, and new Chosen One of Africa, my name is Dominique. I'm leader of the vampire world and Cult of Blood." I snickered as she realized what had happened.

"I'm a vampire." She murmured. I heard her curse in African. Why couldn't I ever learn to curse in anything other than Australian and English?

"Yeah you are, so am I and so is Dominique, so can we get out of hear before the sun puts me to sleep?" I looked at Dominique.

"I'm going back to Australia before she can try to strangle me again." I started to try to get ready for transporting but then was immobilized.

"No you're not, you're going to pay the consequences for starting a war between Africa and Australia." She scolded me. I felt us go through nothingness and end up on a marble floor.

"Welcome. Kiah, to the Cult of Blood." She threw her arms out to show the grandness of the marble statues, doorways, and pretty much everything was made of marble except the people standing as guards a few feet away from each entrance into the room. I looked for my statue. I saw a perfect imitation of m and the other Chosen Ones on the west side of the room.

"Why is it so cold?" She whispered, I felt her mind going into shock. She collapsed.

"She needs time to regenerate, her body can't handle coming back from death's embrace and turning into a vampire at the same time very well." She had two of the guards come bring her to another room.

"I should say sorry when she wakes up probably." I mused as I saw her being carried off. "Oh and you might want to not tell her she's in the North Pole. I could feel her body going into shock from the intense cold." I walked off as Dominique escorted the guards to Kiah's temporary room, for while she was in training her, at the Cult of Blood.

- 14 -


End file.
